


Feel It Still

by Island_in_the_Shadows



Series: Jimon Jukebox [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jace Wayland, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post season 3a, Probably ooc, Songfic, Top Simon Lewis, simon is an idiot, soft jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_in_the_Shadows/pseuds/Island_in_the_Shadows
Summary: After Clary disappears at the end of 3A, Jace and Simon grow closer. When Clary comes back, Simon breaks things off so that Jace can have his happily ever with her. But was that really what Jace wanted?Jace performs at the Hunter's Moon and reminisces over what he and Simon had. Simon listens. And maybe, just maybe, he'll get Simon back.





	Feel It Still

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Jimon songfics based on a playlist that took me way too long to complete. The song for this one is "Feel It Still" by Portugal.The Man.
> 
> The version Jace plays is completely stripped and in a slow tempo because feelings.

Jace had never performed in public and preferred it that way. However, this was the kind of situation where he had to leave his discomfort at home. Simon performed before him and, of course, he got the Hunter’s Moon moving. Comparatively, Jace would put them to sleep. He was nervous and there was no reason to deny it. He was coming clean to them and to one person in particular. He hoped Simon knew that the song was directed at him. At least his ex was letting him borrow his keyboard. Jace couldn’t very well haul his baby grand into the bar just for a song.

Very few people knew that he and Simon had been together. Clary, for obvious reasons, was in no way aware of the situation. It came down to Rebecca, Jace’s siblings (Magnus included), and Kyle. It had been after Clary had disappeared that he and Simon had gotten together. They hadn’t realized how much they missed one another and how much they actually meant to each other until they had met atop that broken rooftop free of possession and harm. The same could not be said of Clary. They had lost her—their freedom had come at a price. As much as they could say that their families were around for support, none of them could understand what it was like to love Clary as they did. Naturally, they fell in misery together and found common ground amidst their verbal spats.

One day while commiserating in Simon’s apartment, months after they had been on that rooftop, Jace kissed Simon. It was a slip of a kiss, something barely existent. Yet the hundreds upon hundreds of nerve endings in their lips allowed the sensation to run to their brains and made their hormones shake inside them like bees in a hive. The kiss was over in a moment and they looked at each other. Everything seemed different in the post first-kiss world. Simon became entranced by the dual natured eyes and the luscious lips that had just been upon his.

“What was that for?” the befuddled Simon all but stuttered.

Jace shrugged, “Because I wanted to.”

Simon looked at the ground for a brief instance, “What if I want to do it again?”

Jace’s face produced that devilish yet endearing half smile of his, “That would be great.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, mundie. Just do it.”

 

Without further preamble, Simon dominated Jace’s mouth and put all of his grief, frustration, and passion into it. Jace gripped Simon’s neck and pulled him in closer. It wasn’t pretty. There was more teeth to it than that initial peck. It was a sloppy kiss where their teeth clashed as they bit and sucked. Jace liked it this way and Simon had let the monster inside him, that lustful creature that had been chained against its will by bounds Simon never acknowledged, burst out to take Jace as he wanted. Simon broke the kiss when he sensed the blond was running out of air. Jace panted and looked hungry and rubescent which Simon could all too easily appreciate. Jace blinked and his mouth gaped a bit at the vampire He took a deep breath.

Simon blinked nervously, “Are you ok?”

Jace nodded, “Fine.”

He pushed Simon onto the nearby couch and straddled his lap, “You like this, mundie?”

Simon hovered his mouth over Jace’s and stared at the bruised flesh before he nodded, “I want you.”

Jace smirked, “Of course you do.”

Simon spanked Jace’s ass and Jace’s smirk widened, “Spanking me, huh? You definitely like it.”

Simon pulled on Jace’s hair so his neck was exposed, “Shut up.”

Jace kept goading the vampire, “Are you gonna be my daddy, Simon?”

Simon bit at Jace’s neck without breaking the skin, “Mine.”

Jace moaned slightly at the action, “You’re not kidding.”

 

Simon caressed the Shadowhunter’s cheek, “I didn’t think you’d even noticed me.”

Jace kissed him again, “Always. You’re just less of a pest now.”

Simon laughed, “Are you sure you want this?”

Jace nodded slightly, “Shall I call you daddy or sir?”

“Si for now, angel.”

 

Jace framed Simon’s face and allowed his tongue to explore the fathoms of the vampire’s cool mouth. This was too new for them to engage in sex but they rubbed against each other until they climaxed. Their moans found homes in each other’s mouths.

It took about another week for them to get physical. Jace just couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

* * *

 

The mic was tapped, cutting Jace out of his memories. Maia introduced him. As expected it was a frosty reception except for his family. Interestingly, Simon also cheered him on. Jace didn’t say much to start:

“This goes out to someone who needs to hear it.”

 

The song wasn’t his. He wasn’t a songwriter. But he slowed down the tempo and made it more serious than it originally sounded. He hoped no one fell asleep:

“Can’t keep my hands to myself…” the song started.

 

Simon looked at the lambent pain on Jace’s face and tried to disassociate himself from his former lover, but as the song went on, it was clear that the task would be for naught,

“…think I’ll dust ‘em off, put ‘em back up on a shelf/ In case my little baby boy is in need/ Am I coming out of left field?”

 

Yep. Definitely meant for him. Not that Jace hadn’t dated other men. Simon was sure that Jace was irresistible to most people. But something about the melancholy lacing his voice gave it away.

 

He and Jace had been hot and burning once they had actually gotten together. And once they had finally had sex it was almost impossible to get rid of Jace. Not that Simon wanted to, mind. His roommate, however, had complained about the incredibly loud noises coming out of Simon’s bedroom night after night.

“Could you possibly shut up when you have sex with your boyfriend?” Kyle said.

Simon bit back the smirk, “It’s not me making the noise.”

Kyle grimaced, “Ugh…even more disgusting. Do something. It’s hard for me to sleep.”

Simon nodded, “You and me both.”

“Stop it. You’re doing that satisfied smirk thing Jace does.”

Simon shrugged and walked away.

 

This exchange just led to Jace being gagged. Both he and Simon loved it. They put it into practice the very night Kyle had complained. Jace’s naked golden body was wondrously supine on Simon’s bed. Simon licked his lips at the sight,

“You look like a tasty treat.”

“Oh I am one, Si,” Jace’s smirk came out to play as he spoke.

Before Simon approached he got serious, “So…about the noise…”

Jace’s face flushed in embarrassment, “I thought you liked it.”

Simon hurried over to Jace and grabbed him lovingly, “I love it, angel,” Simon kissed his angel’s temple.

“Then…?”

“We’re not letting Kyle sleep.”

“Honestly, that just makes me want to be louder,” Jace said.

Simon laughed at the remark, “I was thinking I could gag you instead.”

The blond sat up and kissed his lover enthusiastically, “Yes. I can really lose control that way.”

The vampire arched an eyebrow, “So what the fuck have you been doing so far?”

“Practicing.”

 

They kissed viciously and Simon straddled the Shadowhunter in the process, “What should I use to gag you, angel?”

Jace kissed along Simon’s jawline, lighting the vampire’s nerve endings afire as he did so, “Grab a pair of your underwear from the drawer.”

Simon got up and briefly noticed that a drop of Jace’s pre-cum stained his jeans. He grabbed a pair of his underwear and came back to the bed. He caressed Jace’s cheek, “Open.”

Jace followed instructions. Simon balled the fabric and popped the pair of underwear inside Jace’s mouth.

“Good boy. You knew that I’m not wearing any underwear?”

Jace nodded. Simon ran his hand along Jace’s sides, “You’re so beautiful angel. And all mine.”

 

Jace arched to get more contact. The flaxen one was always desperate for touch. He opened his legs for Simon, revealing the end of a plug. Simon smiled,

“Aww. You got ready for me! Isn’t gonna stop me from licking you. I’m addicted to your taste.”

Jace let out a muffled moan and scooted closer to Simon.

* * *

 

“Ooh woo, I’m a rebel just for kicks, man/I’ve been feeling it since 1966 now/ Might be over now but I feel it still…”

 

Jace hit the keys in a flurry of emotions. That was the truth of it. He and Simon were over. Their relationship had been over for some time now. Yet he couldn’t help but retain the feelings he had developed when he and Simon were together. He was thankful for his parabatai. Alec had listened and he & Magnus had nursed Jace’s broken heart when Simon had broken it.

 

“Ooh woo, I’m a rebel just for kicks, man/Let me kick it like it’s 1986 now/Might be over now, but I feel it still…”

 

Jace had been distraught that night. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red and swollen, his body language read defeat. Alec hadn’t seen him this sad before—not even when Clary had died. The blond croaked,

“Alec…”

“Come in!” the brunette said as he ushered in his parabatai. The misery going through their bond was almost unbearable. To Alec it felt as if he had lost Magnus. So Alec called out the warlock’s name in distress.

Jace sat down on a nearby chair. There was nary a glimmer of the person that Alec called brother. Magnus appeared shortly and they waited for Jace to speak. It took him a while, but finally…

“Simon…he…we…” Jace shook his head in defeat.

Alec placed a hand on Jace’s shoulder, “He broke up with you?”

Jace nodded, “I just… I have no idea what happened.”

Alec hugged his parabatai as he was keenly aware of the breathtaking pain the blond felt. How had he not noticed it before?

 

Magnus made tea. He didn’t think alcohol would be prudent in this case. No words could properly describe the lachrymal wretch in front of them. Jace was quiet bar the small whimpers escaping his battered larynx. Magnus handed him the tea and Jace took it like an automaton. Alec sat by Jace’s side on the arm of the chair while Magnus stood in front of them. It was sad to see Jace this way. Eventually, Jace calmed down enough to speak properly.

“I think it’s because Clary is back.”

Alec wrinkled his forehead, “What exactly is he expecting?”

Jace shrugged his shoulders, “I guess he assumes I’m getting back together with her.”

Magnus piped in, “But I thought you said Silas was it for you?”

Alec frowned, “Come on, Mags. Say his real name for once.”

“I’m certainly not going to now that he’s done this to Jace,” the warlock replied.

Jace ignored them, “I never told Simon I love him. Never told him that I didn’t want anyone else. This is my fault.”

“Jace! This is **not** your fault. He’s blind if he’s incapable of seeing how much you love him. Anyone with eyes can see it. Fuck, I can see it,” Alec replied.

“And we all know how oblivious Alexander can be,” Magnus said.

Jace smiled softly, “That’s true.”

Magnus smiled in return, “See…I got him to smile.”

Jace sagged back into the chair, “I should’ve told him before. When I tried during our fight he said I was saying that to keep it going. That it was just sex.”

“Is that what he said it was for him?” Alec asked.

Jace shrugged, “He said it’s been fun. I guess it was just about sex for him.”

Then he let tears fall again. It was a culmination of everything he had had inside of him when Simon had chosen to break things off between them. He had cried before but, in the safety of his brother’s home, he allowed himself to be dragged by the current of his emotions. He lost time. After the tears came numbness. Eventually there was acceptance. He missed Simon with every atom of his being but he wasn’t going to crawl for someone who didn’t love him. He’d had enough of that as a child.

* * *

“Got another mouth to feed/ leave her with a baby sitter...” Jace continued.

 

Simon knew what that meant. Not a baby per se. Clary. It was always Clary. As much as Simon wanted Jace, he knew that it was all down to Clary. She and Jace were meant to be together. There was no room for a geeky vampire in there. It seemed that Jace and Clary were still adjusting. He’d forget Simon sooner rather than later.

 

“Mama call the grave digger—gone with the fallen leaves/ Am I coming out of left field?”

Jace briefly looked at Simon. Eventually he was going to be gone. Would Simon remember him?

 

Jace wasn’t aware but yes, Simon would remember. Jace’s mortality was a constant star in his nightmares. Second only to Jace’s emotional destruction at his hands. He had known how badly Jace hurt after the breakup. He knew Jace meant it when he said that he loved Simon. Simon loved him too, but heartbreak would be inevitable if they stayed together. It was better to let him have a full life with Clary. Simon could take it. He’d been broken before.

 

“...might’ve had your fill, but you feel it still...” Jace continued.

 

Had his fill? Simon could never have his fill. Jace was still the star of his onanistic fantasies.His relationship with Jace wasn't just about the physical to him, however. It was more about the inexplicable connection between them. But he had never said anything other than it was about sex so he couldn’t blame Jace for thinking so. It was better if he thought Simon didn’t love him. It would make it easier for Jace to adjust to being with Clary.

 

‘Has he had his fill? Because I haven’t’, Jace’s internal monologue chimed. And it wasn’t all about Simon’s fantastic dick. It was about Simon taking care of him when he was sick or cuddling on the couch while they watch _Superstore_ together. It was about Jace trying to figure out a paddle boat while Simon laughed at him and the relationship in general. About all sorts of moments together, even petty arguments that turned into full blown arguments.

* * *

“We could fight a war for peace/Give into that easy living/Goodbye to my hopes and dreams/ Start flipping for my enemies...”

 

As Jace sang, both of the men went through the fantasy versions of the relationship they wanted with each other or what they thought would have happened had they stayed together. It couldn’t be helped by either.

For Jace it was a sense of complete euphoria about everything he had ever wanted in life. Even if he didn’t admit it, he wanted a level of romantic stability to counter the unexpected peril of his job. It was him and Simon, living in their own apartment. Not unlike Magnus and Alec’s though their styles were way different. their apartment would be full of small geeky details. It would have a music room with all sorts of instruments—and he could envision the two of them spending hours there together: Simon on his guitar and Jace on his baby grand. There would be a mini fridge for Simon’s blood and a small kitchen for Jace since he wasn’t a gourmand. In Jace’s fantasy, there were days where Simon surprised him with breakfast in bed. There were days where Jace surprised Simon with morning sex and that came with breakfast in bed as Jace let Simon drink of his angelic blood. They would say I love you, Simon more than Jace in a direct way, but Jace would give Simon everything. He’d bathe Simon when he was full of blood, pick outfits for him when he had a gig, get tickets for a concert or movie Simon wanted to see, etc. They would have lived a simple life in his fantasy but it would have been a good life. And he could see how excited he’d be for the imagined days of sex. Days where they would barely leave the bed and did little more than take pleasure in each other’s bodies. Sweet, loving sex interspersed with rough fuck sessions where Simon was his Dom and Jace had to comply to his every request. It would be followed by the aftercare where he felt that he was Simon’s whole world just like Simon was his. Even the most mundane things like fighting about Jace flirting with a bartender or what color to paint the living room were things he loved. He loved all of it. It was what he had hoped they were leading towards before Simon broke his heart.

 

For Simon it was full of a sweet yet rotten feeling. A bittersweet ambiance surrounded his fantasy.It would be short lived after all. Jace would eventually perish and what his body was made of would disintegrate beyond recognition of even Simon’s superior ocular faculties. Jace would no longer exist in the conventional sense. Jace would be, at most, particles in the air. Jace wouldn’t stop aging and they’d look close to the same age for a long time. Then it would seem like Jace is Simon’s father and then his grandfather. Only Magnus could possibly understand the insidious terror inside him when he thought about his future with Jace. It wasn’t all bad. It was impossible for it to be when he had a literal angel (in his opinion anyway) in front of him: loving him and eager to be loved in return. So he pictured all the good things before getting to the _Moulin Rouge_ style ending. He pictured Jace returning to their home from a long run and kissing him despite that he would be a sweaty mess (or rather _because_ he was a glorious, sweaty mess). Or maybe sometimes they would do yoga after he got back. Stretching would be wonderful for Jace’s athletic frame. He could just see himself taking care of Jace in even the smallest ways. And in the fantasies he had the Jace that allowed himself to be vulnerable. The one who openly enjoyed _Miss Congeniality_ and who threatened Simon not to tell anyone. Simon found it all adorable. He could envision days spent laughing and taking care of each other because Jace took as much care of Simon as Simon did of Jace. Jace was and would be the best keeper of Simon’s mental health. Yes, Jace was still sarcastic in Simon’s fantasies. He had to be. Because Jace would not Jace without sarcasm. So his fantasies involved Jace mouthing off to him. His days wouldn’t be complete without a quip that would later be kissed off with fervor. But then the fantasy would into a nightmare. Jace would die in his arms and leave Simon empty for eons. He would be there to see the warmth leave Jace’s body. There would be no one to replace him.

When Clary came back the nightmares switched from Jace’s untimely death to Jace leaving him for Clary. Simon would come home to see Clary and Jace in an intimate embrace. The blond would look at him an say: “You didn’t really think I’d pick you over Clary, did you?”

 

But both fantasies were stored away somewhere stronger than Fort Knox. Simon did what he thought was right; what he thought would make Jace the happiest. It wasn’t easy. He broke his own heart in the process. Jace would hurt at first but Simon was convinced he would be happy in the long run. Simon would feel that love for him even in the twilight of eternity. As long as Jace lived his best life, Simon would be ok.

What escaped Simon entirely was that what would make Jace happiest would be the two of them together. Jace warbled the last notes of the song and he looked up at Simon. The vampire thought that Jace was reeling him in. But what he said next was unexpected and it shattered him:

“I’ll always love you.”

 

Jace blushed as he caught himself. The crowd applauded. It had been a beautiful demonstration of emotion and artistic talent. The blond nodded solemnly and headed straight to the bar where his siblings and Clary took turns hugging him. Clary surveyed the boy she had once loved and said:

“I hope Simon listens.”

 

Simon was at the other end of the bar and waited for Jace to have a moment with his family. Then he saw Clary hug Jace. What was going on there? Simon shook his head and the next thing he knew, Jace was in front of him:

“I meant it, Simon.”

Simon took a deep, unneeded breath, “I know. I’m sorry I hurt you. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“Breaking my heart was the right thing to do?”

“I thought that way you could be with Clary!”

Jace snorted, “Alec was right. I hate it when he’s right.”

Simon arched an eyebrow in inquiry, “Huh?”

“I don’t want Clary. I’m in love with _you_ , Simon. I only want you.”

 

Simon just looked at the details in Jace’s face as he processed what he’d said. This had to be a joke, right?  
“You…love…me?”

Jace placed a hand at the back of Simon’s head, “Always…now let me kiss you.”

Simon nodded and was immediately pulled into a kiss. It was like coming home. He grabbed Jace’s hips to pull him flush against him. Jace was in heaven. This was love. On both ends. Jace broke the kiss and bit his lower lip and chuckled as he saw Simon’s mindblower face Simon blinked his eyes open,

“I’m in love with you too, Jace. I want to be with you.”

Jace smiled brighter than he had in a long time, “Yeah?”

“I mean…yeah. More than Kylo Ren wants to be another Vader.”

“Dork.”

“Your dork.”

Jace kissed him, “So are we going back to yours?”

Simon needed and grabbed Jace’s hand.

* * *

When they arrived at Simon’s apartment, Jace pushed Simon against the walls. He filled Simon’s jawline with kisses. He rubbed himself against Simon, desperate for that physical affection that he had missed from this man for months. Simon pulled Jace’s hair hard enough to extricate the blond’s mouth from his skin,

“You wanna do this right or fast, angel?”

“Yeah, I’m already mentally close enough so this is gonna be a quick one.”

Simon laughed hard and lifted Jace quickly, wrapping the Shadowhunter’s legs around his hips. Jace kissed him and wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck. They embraced, feeling harmonious and happy for the first time since they had argued and broken up.

Simon dropped them on his bed when Jace mumbled, “I missed you so much.”

Jace moved atop the vampire and ripped Simon’s shirt off before removing his own. He then raked his hands along Simon’s ivory skin.

Simon moaned softly, “I missed you too. More than you know. I was so stupid. I’m never letting you go again, Jace. Ever.”

They pressed against each other and Jace rutted against his lover. They were both beyond ready. Simon sucked at Jace’s tongue leisurely, savoring all he could of the Shadowhunter— _his_ Shadowhunter. Always his. Simon opened Jace’s pants and slid his hand in to take the hard length in his hand.

“I think this missed me too.”

Jace groaned, “Yeah…please…” he said as he pulled his pants down.

Simon smiled, “What does my angel need, hmm?”

Jace stripped Simon quickly, he had no time for games today, “Less talking for one.”

Jace tackled the now blissfully nude Simon and all but consumed his mouth with a ravenous and lustful hunger for his flesh. It was clear that there would be little foreplay. Jace would willingly risk the discomfort because he just wanted to feel Simon inside him. He needed it almost more than air. He’d take the sweet pain just to feel whole again. Simon was attuned to Jace’s body language. Knew how to read _it_ better than English or Hebrew, so he perfectly understood the blond’s antsy behavior. He moved them so Jace could get on all fours just like the blond liked. Jace canted his hips back, eager for Simon to lave attention on his entrance. Simon pressed his lips along the slight curve of Jace’s back, paying particular attention to the sensual dip right above his round ass.

“Never thought I’d taste you again, Jace,” he uttered into the skin.

Jace whined, “Shut up and do it already.”

Simon chuckled, “I’d punish you but I’m too eager.”

Simon spread Jace open, licked his index finger and teased the entrance.

“Si!”

“Patience is a virtue…”

“I can turn anything into a weapon…”

Simon ignored him and removed his finger from inside Jace and went to look for something in his nightstand. Jace looked at him pointedly,

“Spit is fine, you know.”

Simon rolled his eyes, “Shut up and let me take care of you.”

Jace whimpered, “Please.”

Simon returned and kissed his lover’s cheeks before licking a thin, teasing stripe at the uncovered entrance.

“Simon!”

Simon put his tongue to expert use and had Jace gripping at the duvet. Jace gave himself to the mercy of his younger lover and whimpered as if in heat,

“Simon please! I need you inside me.”

Simon noiselessly flipped Jace and lubed him up. He slid his fingers in and out, bit by bit, opening his angel up for the taking.

“You’re so fucking hot, Jace.”

Then he slid into his lover, slowly, tenderly, savoring every inch of the tight heat only Jace could provide. Simon pressed his forehead against Jace’s,

“Fuck,” Simon whispered.

Jace rolled his eyes and moved his hips, bucking into Simon,

“Give me what I want!” Jace growled.

Simon laughed, “Why do I spoil you again?”

Jace’s retort was cut off as Simon started fucking him hard and fast, “Is this what my angel wants?”

Jace let out a babbling moan and nodded frantically, gripping Simon’s marble arms. Jace could barely think except for how amazing it felt to do this with Simon again—and it wasn’t just because Simon always found his prostate. His brain and heart lit up when he was with Simon. He felt complete and loved and needed. Having the best sex of his life was just the cherry on top. Jace wrapped a leg around Simon and the vampire chuckled, knowing what it meant,

“Needy,” Simon whispered.

Jace flipped them over and started riding Simon enthusiastically,

“You love it, Si.”

Simon gripped Jace’s hips tightly, “Yes!”

Jace licked his lips and wrapped a hand around his dick and started stroking himself while tightening around Simon.

“I’m close, baby…” Jace breathed out.

Simon moved harder with Jace and the two of them panted and groaned until Jace came loudly all over Simon’s chest and stomach. Jace shut his eyes and held on as Simon thrusted a few more times before silently ejaculating into Jace’s wanton entrance.

Jace smiled lazily and dropped placing his head on Simon’s cool chest,

“Why…would you _ever_ want to give this up?” Jace quipped.

“Well, technically I’m brain dead.”

Jace looked up at Simon, “Promise me, Si. This is it for us. While I’m alive, anyway.”

Simon stroked Jace’s cheek, “I’m never leaving you again.”

“Til death do us part?” Jace mockingly asked.

Simon wrapped his arms around Jace, “Let me get a ring first.”

Jace smiled, “Funny.”

Simon looked into the heterochromatic eyes and realized something, “I mean it, Jace.”

Jace moved and sat up so they would be face to face, “Seriously? I mean, we just got back together.”

Simon grabbed Jace’s hand in his, “Do you want me to sing that ditty from _Miss Congeniality_ to convince you?”*

Jace slapped Simon’s arm, “Just ask properly, dork.”

“Why don’t you ask _me?_ ”

“Because you’re the one who brought it up, Simon.”

“Fair enough,” Simon said, bringing Jace to sit on his lap. He caressed the blond’s jaw, “Jace…”

“Yeah?”

Simon kissed him between the words, “Will…you…marry…me?”

Jace kissed back softly, “‘Definitely…maybe…I’ll have to think about it.’”**

Simon laughed, “If you don’t give me a straight answer, I’ll tell everyone you like rom-coms.”

“Only the good ones,” Jace said in his defense.

Simon nipped at the Shadowhunter’s wrist, “Jace…” Simon purred.

“Of course, you idiot. Yes, I’ll marry you,” he smiled as he said it.

Simon bit down and took Jace’s blood.

“Mine,” he growled as he drank.

Jace moaned softly, “Yeah…always yours.”

 

After Simon fed, he licked the wound close and kissed Jace, “Are you going to be a groomzilla?”

“Are you saying I’m not going to get what I want?”

“Why do I always cave?” Simon muttered into Jace’s hair.

“Because you love me.”

“I do. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jace kissed Simon again and laid back down against his chest.

* * *

Six months later they got married in a mundane ceremony that caused Isabelle and Magnus more stress than it did the grooms. Though they couldn’t get married in the Shadowhunter tradition or the Jewish one, they settled for a small legal ceremony that Magnus ordained. Jace still wore gold, Simon still broke a glass, and they both exchanged rings. There was cake and a first dance that made their friends slightly uncomfortable by the end. Then they left for their honeymoon in one of Magnus’ homes in Bora Bora. They spent two weeks splitting their time between the beach and the bedroom. Jace had been horribly touch-starved during the breakup and he still used it as an excuse to cling to his husband. Not that Simon complained since he was just as attached to Jace.

 

30 Years Later

Rebecca and Isabelle Lewis carried breakfast in bed for their fathers’ 30th wedding anniversary. Their older brother, Finn, was out grabbing some things for the party later on. The twin girls were excited to celebrate with their parents. Rebecca opened the door to the bedroom as Isabelle brought the breakfast tray in. Their cheerful mood turned into horror in exactly 1.3 second as they caught their papa “attached” to their dad’s behidn. The girls screamed and ran out of the room.

“Ew, ew, ew, I did _not_ need to see that!” Isabelle said as she dropped the tray on the nearest table.

“Is there such a thing as mind bleach? Because I seriously need it,” Rebecca said.

Their brother came in and noticed his sisters,

“You caught them at it, didn’t you?” Finn said in a blasé tone.

Isabelle looked at him with wide eyes, “How can you be so nonchalant?”

Finn scoffed, “I’m surprised it took you this long. I’ve caught them at it a lot. About a dozen times.”

Rebecca stared, “Have they always been this way?”

 

“Yes,” their papa’s voice called out from the hallway. Damn his supernatural hearing. Their fathers appeared in the living room both in their fluffy morning robes.

“Thank you for breakfast, girls,” Jace said as grabbed the food.

Finn looked at Simon, “Your turn for the talk, papa?”

“Only fair since your dad gave that awkward talk to _you._ ”

Jace sipped some coffee and shrugged, “He asked after it kept happening. I had to give him answers.”

Simon shook his head, “Well, I was hoping you girls would never have your brother’s impeccable timing but…yes, your dad and I have always been very…amorous.”  
“Way to make us sound like a romance novel, Si,” Jace replied.

“Bite me,” Simon said.

“That’s your job, babe,” Jace said with a wink.

Rebecca looked at Simon, “You feed off of dad? I thought you aren’t supposed to drink from humans or they get addicted?”

Before Simon could reply, Isabelle intervened, “Dad’s angelic blood negates the effect. Am I right?”

Jace nodded as he ate a muffin.

“Anyway,” Simon continued, “We’ll remember to lock our door from now on. We’re sorry.”

“I gotta say, I’ve gone 20 years without having to process that you guys have sex,” Rebecca said, “It could’ve gone another 20.”

Jace and Simon laughed and looked at each other. Somehow they had made everything work out for them in the end. Simon still feared that Jace would die at any moment and Jace still found it reason to argue, but they had promised to stay. And so they had.

**Author's Note:**

> *: From the end of Miss Congeniality. I could not find this specific quote but it's what Sandra Bullock sings to Agent Matthews at the end.  
> **: From Definitely, Maybe. In my head, for no apparent reason whatsoever, Jace is a closet lover of rom-coms.


End file.
